Pancakes and a Hangover
by Life-Drawing-Wizard
Summary: Where Mattie gets drunk and Gilbert is nice. Wait...what? Lots of fluff! Mild T for Gilbert's mouth and awesomeness
1. Chapter 1

A/N: _I think this will be a two shot. Dunno. Again, wrote this a while ago. Oh, and, by the way, anything PruCan will _always _involve pancakes. It's one of the Four Basic Canadian Food Groups!_

**Warning: Genderbending Ahead**_  
_

* * *

"Pancakes..."

Gilbert loved pancakes. They were awesome.

And when Mattie made them, they were _extra_ awesome.

Maybe because she was so cute.

Wait, um...the _pancakes_ were cute.

Not her.

Oh, heck, who was he kidding? She was _adorable_. And awesome. And Canadian.

So it was the thought of pancakes that spurred Gilbert to visit the quiet Canadian at 11 o'clock in the morning.

Gil pushed on the door, intending to knock, but the door just swung open.

His first thought was, 'Well, of course the door would yield under my awesomeness! Haha!'

But his second thought was, 'Is Mattie okay?'

Stumbling over the threshold, Gilbert all but ran up the stairs to the second story of the

Canadian's house. The Prussian threw open the door to Mattie's room to find her...asleep?

Gil took a step forward, intending to inspect her for signs of poisoning or mauling, but he was still walking fast and it was dark.

The Albino slipped and was thrown toward the bed, throwing out his arms to keep from crushing the tiny girl.

After the initial release of breath from not landing on top of her and crushing every bone in her body, Gil realized the position he was in.

Well this was unawesome.

Gil had just realized that his face was so close to hers he could feel her breath.

He was busy enjoying this sensation when he noticed the smell.

Alcohol?

Gil sniffed again.

Yup. Definitely alcohol. As a hard-core drinker himself, he could identify that smell anywhere.

He usually smelled like it himself.

Then a thought occurred to him.

Could she be...drunk?

The briefest thoughts of taking advantage of this situation flitted across his mind, but he shooed them away.

This was _Mattie_ he was thinking about. The most innocent, naive, adorable downright awesome girl he had ever laid eyes on, and he was not going to be the one to ruin that.

Gil carefully got off the bed, avoiding touching the girl as much as possible, and stood up.

What should he do now? She was definitely in no state to make him pancakes, and would probably have a splitting headache when she eventually woke up.

Gil considered calling Alfred, but he assumed that the American would go all super over-protective brother on him and rush over and scare her. That wasn't a good plan. Putting a burger on her head would not help anything.

Gil glanced around the living room as he walked down the stairs. Now that he looked, he noticed that the place was a total wreck. The stupid girl must have bumped into every piece of furniture on her way up the stairs.

Gil brightened at a thought.

"The awesome me will clean up for her! Haha!" he said loudly.

* * *

Three hours later, the smell of pancakes was filling the house.

Gilbert heard a groan from upstairs and quickly piled the pancakes on a plate and turned off the stove.

Time for his awesomeness to help a hungover Canadian.

As he walked into the room, Gil found Mattie sitting up and fully clothed, albeit wrinkled.

"Gil?" she muttered, "What happened?"

"How do you feel?" he asked in a very un-Gilbert like way, sitting on he end of her bed.

"Like I just rode a roller coaster fifteen consecutive times...and then ate fifty of Alfred's hamburgers," she muttered, flopping back down on her bed.

"Here," Gil said, handing her a glass of water, "Take this. It's a pain killer."

Mattie sat up and took it great fully.

"And I made breakfast," Gilbert added.

Mattie raised an eyebrow, "Why are you being so nice?"

Gil flopped backwards onto the bed, then patted the side next to him.

Mattie tentatively rested her back on the bed.

"Were you depressed again?" he asked calmly.

The blonde let out a sigh.

"We had another G8 meeting," she said slowly, "And I came, obviously. But no one even noticed I was there."

She sighed sadly again.

"And then Alfred left without me so I had no way to get home. So I tried to get a taxi. But no one saw me," the Canadian continued, "And I was so angry and kind of hungry, so I walked to the nearest bar to get some dinner. Then I ordered a Caribou, which I really shouldn't have done because I knew what would happen-"

Mattie stopped at a strange look from Gil.

"It's a Canadian drink," she said waving her hand dismissively, "I don't even know what's in it but it gives you a wicked hangover."

She slumped against the bed.

"I don't even know how I got home," she muttered.

Then, to Gil's surprise, the Canadian girl rolled over so that her head was resting on Gilbert's stomach.

The Prussian looked wide eyed at the small girl laying on his chest, but he didn't protest.

Then he felt little drops of warmth and her body rocked ever so slightly as she sobbed.

"S'okay," Gil said bravely, "The awesome me is here."

Mattie continued to cry until her sobs turned to hiccups. Gilbert rubbed his hand through her hair.

When she finally did speak, it was in a halting voice.

"Its just...*hic*...that no one...*hic*...sees me...*hic*..." she hiccuped.

"I see you," Gilbert murmured.

Mattie looked up at him. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying and her nose was runny a little.

She looked absolutely adorable.

"What did you say?" she muttered.

Suddenly, Gil was angry.

He sat up suddenly, keeping her on top of him though.

"Dammit, Mattie," he said angrily, "It's so unawesome that you think that! The awesome me sees you, so how much more awesomeness do you need?"

"You're just saying that..." Mattie muttered.

"No, I'm not!" Gil exclaimed, "The awesome me doesn't lie! Well there was that one time...but that's beside the point! I see you, Mattie! The way you blush whenever Alfred introduces you to someone, the way you smile when you cook, how you're like a completely different person when you watch hockey, how you talk to yourself when you think no one's listening, how you get that sad look in your eyes when someone forgets you, everything!"

"Why?" Mattie seemed slightly shell-shocked.

"Because I love you, dammit!" Gilbert practically shouted, "The awesome me has thought that you're the most adorably awesome thing I've ever seen ever since I met you! I see you, Mattie, and my awesomeness conquers all! So what more do you need?"

Mattie just stared.

"You...love me?" she asked.

"Always have," Gil said, anger deflating then.

Until the small Canadian leaned forward and kissed him.

It wasn't long and passionate and lust filled, but short and soft and delicate and full of meaning.

Mattie was now what Antonio would call 'tomato red'.

"I...I love you too, Gilbert," she said quietly.

Grinning like an idiot, Gil swept her up bride-style (which made the Canadian blush even more, if that was possible) and carried her down the stairs.

"Look!" he exclaimed, "The awesome me even made you awesome pancakes!"

To which Mattie promptly wiggled out of his grip and drowned them in maple syrup.

"Next time," Mattie said between bites, "I'll make YOU pancakes."

Gilbert gave her a thumbs up.

"Awesome mission accomplished!"


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: _So, I ended up writing a second chapter. Now the process is reversed! And *gasp* _Gilbert _is the one with th_e _hangover!_

**Warning: Genderbending Ahead**

* * *

Mattie was having a bad day.

First, there was a world meeting the next day but (as usual) someone had forgotten to invite her, so she had no idea where it was.

Second, no one except Gil had made any contact with her since the last world meeting. Unless you count random calls from Amelia asking for advice on various subjects, mostly Arthur.

Third, it was bad enough that she was having a bad day, but on top of that, no one seemed to _care_ that she was having a bad day.

Well, there was one person who would care.

Which is why, at ten o'clock at night, Mattie went to visit Gilbert.

She knocked.

No answer.

She knocked again.

Still no answer.

"Gil?"

Still no answer.

"Gil, it's Mattie. I know you're in there."

Silence.

"I'm coming in."

Concerned, Mattie fished the spare key out from under the front mat and opened the door.

Entering the dark house, the strong smell of alcohol met her nose.

Mattie sighed, knowing what to do.

She found the Prussian sprawled on the couch, passed out. She took a moment to study his sleeping face, the only time when it wasn't covered with a broad grin or smirk. Mattie thought he was cute when he slept, but when he was stoned he just seemed...different. Unhappy somehow.

Grunting under his weight, the Canadian shifted him so Gilbert was in a more comfortable position. She threw a blanket over him, then kissed his forehead.

Picking up his scattered belongings, most likely knocked over in his drunken attempt to get to the couch,

Mattie put everything back in place before heading to the kitchen. She pulled out what she needed for pancakes (Mattie made everything from scratch. Mixes were taboo.) and a small bottle of maple syrup she kept at Gilbert's house for these occasions.

By the time the pancakes were finished, Gil was starting to wake up.

"Mattie?" he muttered from the couch.

The blonde in question walked into the living room, offering a glass of water and a pain killer that Gilbert took gratefully.

"How do you feel?" Mattie asked.

Gilbert snorted, "Like my stomach went to hell, bathed in lava, came back and smacked me in the head, then dove back into me via my moth. Basically, totally unawesome."

Mattie chuckled, "For as long as you've been drinking, you'd figure you'd be immune to hangovers."

"Far from it," Gilbert laughed harshly, "If anything, they get worse."

"So, what was it this time?" Mattie asked softly, noting the fact that they had been talking for several minutes and the word 'awesome' had only been used once.

Gil leaned back on the couch, "I'm not going to the world meeting."

"Why not?"

"I'm not a country. What right do I have to impose my opinions on anyone else?"

Mattie stared at the albino next to her. Usually he would say something like 'The awesome me will invade your vital regions! Of course my awesome opinion matters!' but right now the albino looked so...so downright human.

"Who was it?"

"No one."

"Gil..." Mattie said warningly.

"Russia."

"That jerk! Who listens to him anyway?"

Gilbert remained silent.

"Gil..." Mattie said slowly, then she corrected herself, "No, _Prussia_, you are a country!"

Gilbert raised an eyebrow at her. She never called him 'Prussia'.

"You're a country. You always have been and you always will be," she continued, "Your egotistical, impatient and just downright stupid."

Gil raised both eyebrows, "Mattie, if you're trying to cheer me up, you're doing a horrible job."

The Canadian held up a hand, "You didn't let me finish."

Gil shut his mouth as Mattie adjusted her glasses.

"Where was I?" she mused, "Oh, yeah, you're stupid. Having land isn't what makes you a country! What matters is your people. You," she pointed at Gilbert, then at herself, "and me, everyone, we're the embodiment of our people. So long as we exist within our people, we exist. Take Sealand for example!

He isn't even a proper country! But he exists in the hearts of his people!"

Here Mattie got quiet.

"And look at me," she said so quietly, Gil had to strain to hear, "I have land and everything, I'm the freakin second biggest country, and I didn't even get invited to the world meeting."

Now it was Gilbert's turn to look concerned. He sat up quickly, making him wince as his head throbbed, and pulled Mattie into a hug.

"You should go anyway," he said into her hair, "You're the freakin awesomest country other than me."

"I don't know where it is," Mattie muttered, fighting tears.

"I'm sure West knows, I could call him," Gilbert offered.

Mattie pushed away from her comfortable position to look the Prussian in the eye.

"If I'm going, so are you," she said firmly, "You're a country, you deserve to be there."

"Okay okay," he said, a grin slowly spreading across his face, "The awesome me will grace the others with my awesome presence."

Mattie grinned too.

"Now," the Prussian said seriously, "Did the awesome me smell some awesome pancakes?"

The two wandered into the kitchen, Gilbert calling Ludwig to ask for the location of the next world meeting, while Mattie drowned the pancakes in maple syrup.

"You know," Gilbert said in (awesome) amazement, "It's an awesome wonder you aren't fat with all the maple syrup you eat."

"It's organic," Mattie said, shrugging, as if this answered the question, "Amelia doesn't get fat from all his burgers."

"Yeah but she's probably anorexic."

Mattie smacked him, which just made Gil smirk.

It was almost midnight when they finished their pancakes and Mattie decided she would be staying over at his house (and if he even _thought_ about doing anything while she slept, she would take his manhood and-)

"Okay, the awesome me gets it!" Gil said, holding up his hands in surrender, "No messing around!"

Satisfied that he got the point, Mattie went up to bed while Gil cleaned the dishes.

When he was finished, the albino went upstairs to make sure Mattie was sleeping.

She was already asleep as Gilbert pushed open the door.

He watched her chest rise and fall with her even breaths, and sat down on the other side of the bed from her.

Mattie's face was so peaceful when she slept. She wasn't worried or hurt, she was just...calm.

Gil slowly traced her jawline with his finger, smiling as her soft skin rubbed against his rough, calloused hands. Calloused from years of war and pain.

Carefully, so as not to wake her, Gilbert laid down on the bed beside her, his hand playing with her hair.

Mattie smiled in her sleep, and Gil smiled too. He stayed that way, watching her, until his eyes started to close.

* * *

When Mattie woke she was extremely comfortable, but far warmer than she remembered being when she fell asleep.

Then Mattie felt the arm around her waist and recognized the familiar smell: Beer, gunpowder and something else that was just...Gilbert.

The Canadian looked up at the albino, who was still sleeping. Sometime during the night, his shirt had come off, but he had been true to his word and his body rested above the sheets.

She was just considering the option of staying in this position for the rest of the day when Mattie looked at the glowing clock on the bed-side table.

"Maple syrup!" she exclaimed, sitting up straight and waking Gilbert, who nearly fell off the bed.

"That was so not an awesome way to wake up," he muttered, rubbing his head.

"We're going to be late!" she said, yanking on some pants and a jacket.

"For what?"

"The world meeting!"

Mattie flung open the door, "I'll make breakfast. Get some clothes on!"

The microwave was just dinging that the pop tarts were ready when Gilbert said, "You know they're called 'pop tarts' not 'ding tarts' right?"

Mattie threw him a pack, which Gilbert caught easily.

"This is no time to be criticizing my pop tart making preferences!" she said cooly, "Now let's go!"

They were only five minutes behind schedule when they raced through the doors to the world conference.

"Sorry we're late!" Mattie exclaimed while Prussia said, "The awesome me has arrived! This meeting can now start!"

Everyone, of course, turned to look at them.

Francis gave a pervy little chuckle. Arthur seemed to be restraining Amelia from doing something violent to Gilbert. Antonio gave Gilbert a wink and a thumbs up while Ludwig cleared his throat and said, "Yes, well, if you would both take your seats."

"Why is he here?" Ivan asked, gesturing at Gilbert, "He's not a country, why does his opinion matter?"

Gilbert put his hands on his hips and grin-smirked, (a move only he could pull off awesomely), "The awesome me will invade your vital regions! Of course my awesome opinion matters!"

Mattie just smiled and pulled him to sit down.

As the meeting continued, France leaned over to whisper to Canada, "Pst! Mattie, _me cher_, I'm so glad you made it! You had an invitation, but for some reason the post office sent it to Hong Kong."

Hong Kong waved sheepishly from his position next to Iceland.

Mattie smiled. Maybe things were looking up.


End file.
